Diamantem
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ "Což by mne potěšilo, kdyby mi podřízli hrdlo diamantem?" Pokračování povídky Naruby.


**Originál****: **Cut With Diamonds

**Odkaz: **juxian.**7**slashcity**7**.n**7**et/diamonds.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Eodrakken (pauraque)

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování: **zmínky o zneužívání, dub-con, non-con, orální sex, asi dvě sprostá slova **  
><strong>

**Poznámka:** Pokračování povídky _Naruby_.

* * *

><p><strong>DIAMANTEM<strong>

.

_"Ron říká, že to chápe," dodá náhle. [...] "Pettigrew... prý na něj nebyl zas tak zlý."_

-Juxian Tang, Damage Control

:::::::

Malá loďka se na chladné, kalné hladině nepříjemně zhoupne a její osádce se zvedne žaludek. Na palubě je trošku víc lidí, než by asi mělo být, a Ron si připadá jako sardinka, s Harryho kostnatým bokem vraženým do stehna. Pach dehtu a mokrého dřeva připomíná školní čluny, ale ne docela, protože Bradavické pramice vždycky vyjíždí jen potmě a teď je mrazivé ráno, tak časné, že by ještě měli všichni spát. Harry ho nechtěně nabere loktem do paže, když si dává dlaň před ústa, aby zakryl zívnutí.

Když přirazí ke břehu, Ron si v první chvíli myslí, že jen dělají nějakou zastávku. Protože to místo vypadá až příliš... normálně. Obyčejné, krátké molo a stará pevnost se zamřížovanými okny, porostlá vadnoucím břečťanem. A nepřirozený, děsivý, umrtvující chlad.

Vylezou z loďky, končetiny po dlouhém sezení celé ztuhlé. Trvá pár minut, než si všichni posbírají své kabáty, tašky a co ještě mají s sebou, a shromáždí se na břehu. Ron si mne lokty a nepřátelsky hledí na obzor.

'Mě serou s tím zdržováním,' zanadává.

'O ně nejde,' odpoví Harry polohlasně. Najednou stojí přímo vedle něj. 'Nemůžou začít bez nás, takže to vypadá, že chyba je... na naší straně. Teda, nemyslím chyba, ale...'

Ron neodpoví. Harry chvilku vypadá, jako by chtěl něco dodat, ale pak se rychle vrátí ke člunu, aby pomohl Lavender Brownové na břeh.

Sedmi svědkům je přidělena tělesná stráž ve formě jednoho dozorce, který je opatrně provede vstupní bránou. Obklopí je ledový vzduch, jako by vyběhli do sněhu jen tak v tričku, ale mozkomoři se k nim nemůžou ani přiblížit, nemůžou se dotknut jejich vzpomínek. Ron má dojem, že někde na druhém konci průvodu slyší Lavender pofňukávat. Harry jde těsně vedle něj. Kamenné dláždění je pokryté jinovatkou a Ron dává dobrý pozor kam šlape, aby mu neuklouzla noha.

Ranní světlo z vysoko položených okének dopadá pod nezvyklým úhlem, leskne se na zledovatělých zdech a Harryho tvář barví do slabě žluté.

Ta barva Ronovi něco připomene.

:::::::

Paprsky, ozařující pokoj, a Pettigrewa, mžourajícího prasečíma očkama do slunce. 'Podívej, jak kvetou,' pronesl hlasem, který zněl docela jako ženský. 'Myslím, že brzo začne léto, Rone.'

Ron klečel na podlaze, masíroval mu nohy a Pettigrew se na něj nedíval. Jeho chodidla byla po dlouhém dni v nepohodlných, úzkých botách rozpálená, s vystouplými modrými žílami, a páchla zatuchlým potem. Zažloutlá, hrubá kůže Rona škrábala do palců, zatímco opatrně hnětl chodidlo a dával pozor, aby nezavadil o puchýře. Všiml si, že jeden z krátkých, zahnutých nehtů je hluboko zatržený. Promnul Pettigrewovy tučné nateklé kotníky a pokračoval až po hranici, kde začínaly růst chlupy na lýtkách.

'Celý den na nohách,' postěžoval si Pettigrew na půl úst a dál se díval z okna.

'Můžu vám je umýt, jestli chcete.' Ron ztuhnul, hned, jakmile ta slova byla venku – jako by je pronesl někdo jiný.

Pettigrew ho sjel ostrým pohledem, odpolední světlo vrhalo na jeho podmračenou tvář a dvojitou bradu hluboké stíny. 'Tak podle tebe mám špinavé nohy?'

'Ne...'

Pettigrew se vytrhl Ronovi z rukou, nešikovně si poposedl, naklonil se a vrazil mu facku.

Nebyla tak zlá, jak Ron čekal, přesto sebou plácnul na podlahu, kde zůstal ležet. Nehýbal se, nezvedal oči, jen oddechoval a vnímal horko, rozlévající se po jeho tváři v místech, kde ji zasáhly klouby ruky. Před sebou viděl stín své vlastní střapaté hlavy, ohraničený žlutým světlem z okna za jeho zády.

Pettigrew také chvilku oddechoval, plytce a rozčileně. 'No,' řekl nakonec, 'no, mohl bys je umýt.' Zněl úzkostlivě a taky tlumeně, protože se už zase nedíval Ronovým směrem. 'Můžeš je umýt, jestli chceš.'

Teplá voda omývala růžovobílé pásky, vytlačené od ponožek, a ždímání hadříku do porcelánového umývadla znělo jako slabý proud moči, dopadající do záchodové mísy.

Pettigrew ho mohl praštit i _pravou_ rukou.

:::::::

Ron ucítí na své paži Harryho stisk a uvědomí si, že celá skupinka se zastavila. Jejich doprovod právě mluví s vrchní dozorkyní, obtloustlou světlovlasou ženou.

'Co se děje?' zeptá se Ron.

'Malé zdržení,' odpoví dozorkyně. Dívá se z Rona na Harryho, jako by si nebyla jistá, ke kterému má mluvit. 'Nic vážného, nebojte se, hned se to vyřeší. Jenom taková maličkost s poslední večeří.'

Ron se ostře uchechtne. Zní to divně, skoro jako by zdejší zdi nevěděly, co si počít s ozvěnou smíchu. 'Chcete říct, že se nimrá v jídle?'

Dozorkyně přešlápne z nohy na nohu. 'Ne, ne... Samozřejmě si nevzal ani sousto. Ale jde o to, že mu musíme učinit nabídku, a ta se musí zadokumentovat. Nové zákony.'

'Dobře,' kývne Harry rychle a střelí po Ronovi pohledem. 'Ok. Počkáme.'

V žaludku se Ronovi usadí chlad a otupělost. Nejsou tady žádná okna a zdi nedokáží úplně utlumit sténání trpících vězňů. Malá skupinka se semkne těsněji k sobě.

Harry se ohlédne, aby viděl, kam se Ron dívá. Pár kroků od nich stojí Snape, zuby zaťaté. Hřbetem ruky, skvrnité od lektvarů, přejede po kamenné zdi. Harry se na něj slabě, křivě pousměje. Snape nepohne jediným svalem v obličeji, ale jak oplácí Harrymu pohled, v jeho očích se něco zaleskne – na okamžik se zdá, jako by nebyly úplně prázdné.

:::::::

Pettigrew měl při večeři spoustu vína, a Ron věděl, že mu k opilosti stačí málo. Vraceli se setmělou chodbou, stíny kolem nich poskakovaly jako plamínky ohně. Pettigrew zatínal tučné prsty do Ronovy košile a beder, jako by se bál, že z pohyblivého schodiště spadne.

Zpoza rohu se vynořil Snape, kráčející svižně směrem ke sklepením (kolikrát zrovna touhle chodbou běželi, celí rozesmátí, pozdě na hodinu?), klap klap klap Snapeovy pravidelné kroky se rozléhaly s ostrou ozvěnou, a Harry jako pudlík na vodítku u jeho nohy. Oči se mu skelně leskly; vypadal celý otřesený – zasraný parchant, ten Snape.

Když je míjeli, Pettigrew hltal očima Harryho nahé tělo jako vyhladovělá krysa. _Celý James, co_, chtělo se říct Rononovi. Pettigrew, který nedával pozor na cestu, zavrávoral a s přidušeným zasténáním přimáčkl Rona ramenem ke zdi. Snape se ohlédl, aby je sjel pohledem, ostrým jako břitva. Pak přitáhnul Harryho vodítko a zrychlil krok.

Pettigrew zase našel balanc a nakonec přece jen došli do jeho – jejich – jeho bytu. Celou cestu nahoru po rozviklaném točitém schodišti Ron myslel jen na to, že na jeho místě měl být Harry. Harryho by si Pettigrew vybral, kdyby dostal na výběr. To vědomí bylo těžké uchopit, jako by si schválně nechtělo dát porozumět. A když se o to Ron pokoušel moc dlouho, v ústech mu zůstávala hořká pachuť.

Pettigrew přeskočil obvyklou večerní rutinu a napůl oblečený doklopýtal tmavým pokojem k posteli. Rona stáhl s sebou, pružiny v matraci pod jejich společnou váhou zaskřípaly. Pettigrew si s vyčerpaným, omámeným povzdechem Rona přitáhl k sobě. Měkké břicho se přitisklo k jeho tělu, tlusté lýtko mu přejíždělo po noze.

'Taky jsem kdysi býval malý kluk, víš?' Zamumlal Pettigrew zblízka Ronovi do obličeje, jejich čela se setkala. 'Úplně normální chlapec. Jak jsem jenom –'

Políbil ho na rty a Ron se ani nehnul. Jenže to se Pettigrewovi zřejmě nelíbilo, protože jej popadl za zatýlek a pořádně stisknul, a když začal líbat znovu, Ron si dal dobrý pozor, aby spolupracoval. Rudá pachuť zvětralého sherry a slin.

' 'hle nemůže trvat napořád, co? Na léto pojedete domů, a i s kouzly zapomnění se to určitě provalí.' Dotek teplé ruky, těžký, nasládlý dech a tlusté prsty, hladící jeho vlasy. 'Se divím, že jsme vydrželi tak dlouho. Nemyslíš, že na to někdo přijde?'

Ron si nebyl jistý, jestli Pettigrew skutečně stojí o jeho odpověď. Když pil, býval nevypočitatelný a neurčitý, a zapomínal, že vědět o věci ještě neznamená moci s ní něco udělat.

'Co myslíš, Rone?'

Ron polknul. 'Myslím, že máte pravdu,' zamumlal do Pettigrewových nakysle sladkých úst. Protože tahle odpověď byla vždycky správná.

:::::::

Zpoždění se prodlužuje a Ron s ostatními svědky čekají v zatuchlé malé kanceláři. Dozorkyně všem nalévá brandy, kdo nechce, dostane aspoň horkou vodu. Nijak zvlášť nezahřeje, ale člověk vždycky může předstírat, ne? Když se k němu natáhne se sklenkou, žena mu věnuje značně nejistý úsměv a Ron se snaží jí ho oplatit, ale výsledek nejspíš není dvakrát přesvědčivý. Sedne si vedle Harryho a obrací svůj šálek v rukách. Laciný psací stůl, na kterém se usadili, vypadá, jako by se pod nimi měl rozpadnout. Jedna ze svědkyň, dívka, jejíž jméno Ron nezná, se na svém křesle otočila a obírá žmolky z látkového potahu opěradla. Lavender sedí v koutě s hlavou na kolenou.

'Kolik tak může být?' zeptá se Ron.

Harry potřese hlavou. 'Těžko říct, tady.'

Zaváhá, pak velice tiše dodá: 'Možná... možná je to i lepší, vědět, že – že bude po všem. Myslím pro něj. Rozumíš, lepší, než pořád sedět tady a nevědět, kdy bude konec. Jeden den jako druhý, jen ty a – oni.'

'Nevíš.' Ron se dívá na praskliny v omítce. 'Nemůžeš vědět, jaké vzpomínky mu nechali.' Bez přemýšlení si lokne ze své brandy, a z náhlého pálení v žaludku je mu na zvracení. Popadne ze stolu Harryho vodu a vypije ji jedním hltem.

:::::::

V setmělém pokoji Pettigrew ležel na zádech na své posteli – jeho nejmilejší pozice – a Ron ho zpracovával ústy. Znal už Pettigrewův penis líp, než svůj vlastní – krátký, kuželovitý, s typickou sítí fialových žilek, žalud na levé straně trošku vyboulenější, než na pravé. Věděl přesně, co má rád, která místa jsou ve které fázi nejcitlivější. Důvěrně známé dýchavičné funění, mírné zavrzání postele, zavlnění nafouklého, chlupatého břicha, když Pettigrew zvedl hlavu, aby se na Rona podíval. Aha. Dnes večer nebude chtít, aby mu olizoval zadek.

Vyznat se v rostoucím napětí, sténání a přerývaném oddechování nebylo nic obtížného. Možná mu přeskočilo, ale Ron měl pocit, jako by se ke konci maličko pozměnila – zvýraznila – i vůně a chuť, což ho varovalo tu potřebnou půvteřinu před tím, než jej Pettigrew popadne za hlavu, vrazí mu penis hluboko do úst a zaplní mu krk horkou tekutou solí, kterou musel poslat do žaludku, jinak by byl přísně potrestán. Ron vždycky spolykal skoro všechno, až na malou trošku, kterou schválně nechal stéct na matraci – vědomí, že technicky porušuje pravidla, mu dávalo příjemný pocit vzdoru.

Když se Pettigrew vydýchal, přitáhl si jej k sobě. Mumlal mu něco do ucha a hladil ho po vlasech a po zádech. Ron si zničeho nic vzpomněl na Ginny, tenkrát o vánocích, když ještě ani jeden nechodili do Bradavic, a na toho plyšového lva, co po něm tak hrozně toužila, a když se konečně vykulil z jednoho balíčku, nemohla ho pustit z náruče. Pettigrew se posunul, obrátil se na bok, objal Rona a přitiskl si ho k sobě, pak se rozmyslel a popadl ho zase trochu jinak. Tiše si pobrukovat a spokojeně vrněl, zatímco ho hladil a mazlil se s ním. Ron ležel jako hadrová panenka. Sperma v žaludku ho dráždilo, dělalo se mu z něj špatně, a setmělý osmiramenný lustr nad hlavou mu připomínal obrovského pavouka.

Čekal, až Pettigrew usne. Myslel na Harryho, kterého někde v jiné části hradu právě mlátí a trhají na kusy. Jeho samotného Pettigrew už dobrý měsíc ani nešoustal; zdálo se, že nemůže najít pozici, která by mu vyhovovala, většinou se radši nechal vykouřit. Ron přemítal o své situaci – laskaný, zneužívaný a střežený jako zlatý poklad.

Pettigrew začal chrápat. Spal dobře a dlouho každou noc, někdy si ještě přidal odpoledního šlofíka. Ron kvůli tomu zameškal spoustu školy – Pettigrew si rád přispal, a nepustil ho z postele, dokud sám nevstal. Miloval spánek. Samozřejmě. Prašivka jakživ nic jiného nedělala.

Ron se opatrně vymanil z mužova obětí a odplížil se do koupelny, kde padl na kolena u záchodové mísy a všechno vyzvracel. Sůl a kyselé žaludeční šťávy mu podráždily sliznice, ale neznal jiný způsob, jak uklidnit žaludek, aby mohl usnout. Tenhle rituál opakoval tak často, že měl v jednom kuse bolavý krk a všechno mu chutnalo divně.

Napil se trochu vody z kohoutku a potichu se vrátil do ložnice. S hrůzou se zarazil na prahu.

Pettigrew nespal.

Seděl v posteli, ruce v klíně zaťaté do přikrývky, a zíral. Trest samozřejmě následoval, ale co si Ron pamatoval nejvíc, byly lesklé korálkové oči, svítící ve tmě, a ostrý nádech, který neměl daleko do vzlyknutí.

:::::::

Ron otevře oči, právě když se otevřou dveře a stráže je vybídnou, aby vyšli na chodbu. Už je to tady, všechno je vyřízené a připravené. Není důvod dál otálet.

Malou místnost přepažuje tlustá magická stěna, oddělující svědky od vězně a poněkud kazící výhled. Ačkoliv Ronovi to, co vidí, bohatě stačí. Pettigrew se snaží vytrhnout se svým strážím z rukou, bojuje s kouzelnými řetězy, zapuštěnými v podlaze. Zdivočelý strachem. Je špinavý jako by se léta nekoupal, taky hodně zhubnul, ale vypadá... pořád stejně.

Maskované stráže mu míří hůlkami na záda, kdyby ho snad napadlo přeměnit se. Mozkomor se vznáší několik stop od nich, čeká, protahuje si svoje hnijící prsty a poletuje ze strany na stranu.

Vrchní dozorkyně pošle mezi svědky pergamen, který musí všichni podepsat. Podle nových zákonů nelze vykonat Mozkomoří polibek bez přítomnosti sedmi svědků. Proč, to Ron netuší – jako by se sedm lidí nemohlo spiknout a dopustit se nepravosti, kdyby o to stáli. Lavender Brownová podepisuje poslední. Pláče, a stráže jí pergamen rychle seberou, nejspíš proto, aby slzy nerozmáčely jména. Ron cítí na rameni Harryho ruku a někde za sebou Snapeův rozpálený, kajícný pohled.

Pak dozorkyně kývne, mozkomor se hladově vrhne vpřed a přisaje svá ústa na Pettigrewova. Ve smrtelné hrůze ho Pettigrew popadne oběma rukama za krk a zatne nehty do vlhké, rozkládající se tkáně.

Ron vzpomíná: Lestrangeová ho držela za krk a hůlkou mu mířila na koule – _'Máme tvého kamarádíčka, Pottere. Vylez, než ho nakrájíme na kousky__' –_ Harry se schovával zabarikádovaný se Snapem v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby a Ron se psychicky připravoval na to, že se pro jeho záchranu nechá umučit k smrti (jako vždycky, pro Harryho cokoliv) –

A pak se kdesi za nimi ozval úzkostlivý, zženštilý, nervózní hlásek, slova odměřená nenápadně, ale s maximální opatrností:

'Můj pane. Patří mi.' Pettigrewovi se zlomil hlas. 'Prosím...'

Na tohle Ron vzpomíná, zatímco se Mozkomor krmí, a Harryho ruka mu pevně svírá rameno.

I s ochranými kouzly k nim štěrbinou pode dveřmi pronikne závan ledového vzduchu. Ron vidí věci, tak strašné, že si nic takového nedokázal ani představit, a příliš děsivé, než aby to mohla být pravda, ale stejně má pocit, že jsou skutečné a bude si je dobře pamatovat. Nasycený mozkomor se s měkkým mlasknutím spokojeně odtáhne, a tělo se bez života sesune na zem.

Pettigrew už není.

**KONEC**

.**  
><strong>

:::::::

_Bosola:_ Přesto si myslím,  
>že záleží na způsobu smrti.<br>Ta smyčka ve vás má vzbuzovat strach.

_Vévodkyně:_ Ani v nejmenším:  
>Což by mne potěšilo, kdyby mi podřízli hrdlo<br>**diamantem**? Kdybych se zadusila  
>vzácným kořením? Či místo kulek byla zastřelena perlami?<p>

-John Webster, The Duchess of Malfi

(Vévodkyně z Malfi, divadelní hra Johna Webstera z roku 1612. Překlad jako obvykle S.L. :))


End file.
